


Rainy Day and Hot Chocolate

by AvecPardon



Series: Parlourverse Canon Side-Stories [5]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, fivenightsatfreddysfanfiction (blog)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvecPardon/pseuds/AvecPardon
Summary: Freddy’s Pizza is getting a renovation in the dining area so Jeremy is called in on a rainy day to look after the animatronics. The weather brings down his mood.





	Rainy Day and Hot Chocolate

Jeremy rested his head on folded arms, watching the rain through one of the windows of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. It was chilly and damp, but that didn’t stop the renovators in their work, didn’t stop the summons to go to work and look after the animatronics while they were around. At least it was day shift work; no one was allowed at night during renovation for fear of accidentally messing up the remodel work or getting someone hurt.

It wasn’t hard, that was good. Most of the animatronics were friendly to him in the day. Bonnie scared a couple people before Jeremy could coax him to the back again, leading him along by the hand. If he could avoid using his father’s commands, all the better. Someday, if he could figure out what had been done to them, Jeremy hoped that he wouldn’t ever have to use them at all.

Until then, he survived the nights and relished the days. Even chilly, damp, rainy ones like this. The same ones that made him remember how alone he was, the last Fitzgerald connected to the pizzeria’s muddled and murderous history.

He watched the raindrops, feeling drowsy, until a large foam cup was slid in front of him on the tabletop he rested on. Jeremy blinked at it, then up at the figure who stood over him with another cup in hand.

Mike smiled -small and a bit crooked because he had a hard time controlling smiles- and held his cup up in explanation. “Hot chocolate. Mine’s a touch boozy for being here on a weekend, but I thought you’d like some too. No booze, still a baby.”

Jeremy stuck his tongue out at the older man before chuckling and bringing the hot drink closer, savoring the warmth in his hands. He took a sip, closing his eyes and drinking in the comforting heat along with the delicious chocolate. It was exactly what he needed. “Thanks, Dad,” he murmured without thinking and winced upon realizing that.

Mike just pat his shoulder as he sat down beside him at the table, joining him in looking out the window at the world. Jeremy tilted his head; the older man’s smile was less crooked now, wider and more genuine, warmer even. “Anytime, son,” he returned and the smile turned sly as he looked aside at Jeremy. “You’re buying the next round, though.”

Jeremy laughed, shaking his head. Same old Mike. “Sure, sure,” he agreed and went back to world-watching alongside him. Hot chocolate and his best friend/father-figure looking out for him; suddenly the chilly day didn’t seem so cold and lonely. He may be the only Fitzgerald, but Mike treated him like he may as well be a Schmidt. And that warmed him better than all the hot chocolate in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted Feb. 4, 2015 on tumblr
> 
> One of a few fics where Jeremy 'first' reveals to Mike he thinks of him as a dad.


End file.
